Caroline's First Crush
by mitch1
Summary: The title says it all.


**Caroline's First Crush**

Written by Mitch

Email: mitch_work1@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Genre: Angst

Chapters: 1

Summary: The title says it all.

Author's notes: This is the first in a series (at least two) of mini-stories and stories about Caroline's past, based on references from the series. A common thread is pen pal Anke van Sant, a foreign student Caroline writes to for a grade school assignment, who becomes a lifelong friend. Characters' thoughts are written in _italics._

******

Little 11-year old Caroline Duffy was sitting at the kitchen table, working on a homework assignment. Her mother, Margaret, was also there, cooking dinner. Just then, Caroline's little brother, Chris, walked in. He strolled by his big sister, who he looked up to, and as usual, was interested in what she was doing – much to her annoyance.

"Hey Sis – whatcha doin'?"

"Bug off. I'm doing my homework" Caroline replied in an irritated tone.

"Mom!"

Margaret turned around from her cooking and warned "Caroline Duffy! You be nice to your little brother."

"Okay, Mom" she replied grudgingly.

Though 4-year old Chris had yet to enter school, he could already read and write simple sentences. "Looks like you're writing a letter. Who're you writing to?"

Caroline bit her tongue, and impatiently answered "If you must know, we're writing to foreign students for our class. I'm writing to Anke van Sant, a girl in the Netherlands."

"The Netherlands. That's in Europe, above Belgium, to the left of West Germany, right?"

Margaret turned, smiled at Chris, and proudly said "That's right Chris! You're my smart little boy."

_"You big show off!"_ stewed Caroline. Then she returned to her assignment. _"Hmm… Anke van Sant. That must be a mistake. Her middle name should be capitalized."_

"April 21, 1977

Dear Anke,

My name is Caroline Duffy. I am 11 years old. I live in Peshtigo, Wisconsin. That's a state in the middle of America. I am in fifth grade in Peshtigo Elementary school. I have a puppy and a baby brother. Don't get mad, but I think Van is a funny middle name for a girl. I know a boy named Van, but no girls. I like to draw. But I really like to dance. I practice ballet 3 times a week. What do you like to do? I hope we can be friends.

Sincerely,

Caroline"

******

One and a half years was a long time in the life of a child, especially if that time included graduation from elementary school to junior high. In elementary school, Caroline had, for the most part, shared one classroom with the same set of classmates every year. In junior high, each student attended a different classroom for each subject, a different set of classmates for each. For most, it marked the beginning of adolescence – not only the start of the transition to physical adulthood, but also of social and emotional maturity.

******

"December 26, 1978

Hey Anke,

So what did you get for Christmas? You told me Sinterklaas is bigger in the Netherlands, but you still get presents for Christmas, right? My parents still pretend that Santa Claus is leaving presents for us kids, even though I think they know that I know better. But Chris is only 6 and it's easier for them to pretend for us both. 'Santa' (my parents) got me a David Cassidy album. I smiled, and pretended to love it, because this is the first year they got me something grownup, instead of kid's stuff. It's about time! After all, I'm gonna be a teenager in two months. But I hate David Cassidy! He's too goody-goody. Although Mary Jane Watson told me she heard he once posed nude for Rolling Stone. I like David Bowie much better.

Anyway, I have some big news! I made the starting team for our junior high's girl volleyball team! Coach Beales told me personally. He's so dreamy, my heart goes pitter-patter when he's around. I think I'm in love! I know, I know, you're thinking I said the same thing about each new boy I've been friends with. But they were just boys, Ken is a real man. I think he likes me, too. Sometimes he gives me extra attention during practice. I'm really glad you're my friend. It's hard to believe we only started writing 1-1/2 years ago. Although we've never met (and maybe never will), in some ways, you're a better friend than any of the girls at school. I can tell you things I don't tell my other friends. I mean, Peshtigo is a pretty small town, about 3,000 people. If you tell anyone anything, pretty soon everyone knows.

I know you won't get this until after January 1, but Gelukkig Nieuw Jaar!

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

"February 20, 1979

Hey Anke,

I'm really nervous. Tomorrow's the big day, my 13th birthday. I'm practically a woman. I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna tell Coach Beales how I feel, after practice tomorrow. I've waited so long, I'm practically bursting! The only thing holding me back before was worry about what everybody else would think and say, but I don't care anymore. I know you told me to go slower, but it's been two months, I can't wait anymore! I know he feels the same way, I just know it.

Wish me luck!

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

The next day, Caroline, nervous with anticipation, was dressing in the girl's locker room. Despite her bravado in her letter to Anke, Caroline was far from certain how Coach Beales would respond to her declaration. Practice would be torture for her.

"Caroline – Happy birthday!" congratulated Sally, a volleyball teammate.

"Yeah, Duff – a teenager, how's it feel?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, you gonna have another party at Chuck E Cheese this year?" asked Norma.

Trying her best to appear normal, Caroline replied "Nah, that's for kids. Mom said I could have a sleepover this weekend – you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

Sally added "It's gonna so be fun! I went to one at Lisa's last month. We stayed up all night and played records and talked about boys and dating and stuff."

Kim asked "Hey Duff. I haven't seen you with a boy for two whole months. That must be a new record, I can't remember you being without a boy ever since third grade. Got your eye on someone special?"

Caroline quickly changed the subject. "I don't see Betty. Why is she missing practice, is she sick today?"

"Didn't you hear?" asked Sally, as she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial tone. 

"What?" queried Caroline.

"Major secret. Ali told Joanie who told Michelle who told Deanna who told me that Betty went in to see Coach Beales after the last practice. And get this – she told him she loved him! What an idiot!!"

"What did Coach say?"

"Same thing he has to tell at least one girl every year – that he loves all his girls, as if they were his daughters. Major embarrassment. She's staying away, pretending to be sick."

"Well, I sorta feel sorry for Betty."

"Oh yeah. Don't get me wrong. I like Betty, she's nice. But sometimes she can be so stupid."

Every girl in the locker room, including Caroline, muttered the group consensus "Yeah".

Just then, Coach Beales could be heard from outside the locker room, clapping his hands and shouting "Alright, girls! Get the lead out! We've gotta practice hard if we're gonna win our next game!"

All the girls filed out, Caroline last of all. She was determined no one would see the tears that she was fighting back.

**The end**


End file.
